


When the Sky fell in love with the Earth

by Maziquin (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maziquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why the heaven is far up above our hands to be reached. There was ancient story, horrible and frightful that no deity would ever want to endure. And yet those who came back after their visit to Idon, seemed more... happier? Happier and content that they are deities with influence and immortality yet they will give it up, for the one they love? </p>
<p>Not for Sky, No. Sky would rather paint colors and hues, and read and sing. she loved reading the story of Nontu and Nomon, the first Gods. But the lord and lady of war, the two idiot are too loud Sky couldn`t focus. <br/>Until she saw the beautiful earth, laughing in glee, mirth wrinkling the top of her nose and the sides of her eyes, mouth split grinning. And she was dancing and bouncing flawlessly in the water.</p>
<p>How will the Sky woo the elusive Earth?</p>
<p>or the AU where they are ancient deities, gods and goddesses. </p>
<p>Where Clarke is the Sky and Lexa is the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sky fell in love with the Earth

She woke up from her long sleep after winter visited her, it was always nice to have rested this long, and although she missed Helion’s laugh, his bright and warm jester, she was glad Roan, the Azhefa`s daughters visited, giving her reprieve for even a short while.

 

Eos kissed her cheek and her eyes flew open to Helios’s bright smile, peaking through the horizon, his yellow hair still a rat’s nest, as it is the latest fashion amongst the Gods.

 

“Ah, alas now you are awoken, the first order of business is… A little rain, and call upon Iris, the flowers and the fields looked gloomy without color.” Eos declared while play tracing her fingertips along the still cool softness of earth’s skin.

 

“Eos, she just opened her eyes not two seconds ago. I’m pretty sure she knows what to do, let the earth goddess gather her still sleep muddled head” Helios eyed Eos and then turned to Lexa, blowing sweet warm kiss, warming her winter paled skin.   
“The two of you.” Lexa sighed, slowly, but gracefully lifting half top of her body, her long, thick wood colored hair draping her body. Helios and Eos, the Sun and the Dawn, they are Aden and Ontari for head the mother earth, two of her most favorite children although, she will not admit favoritism, have the best place in her heart. She smiled at them lovingly and reaching up, extending her arms above her head, where butterflies flew out from, bright colors dancing around her. Lexa touched Helios’s cheek affectionately, “you should be in your chariot now, but don’t dance too low, I like to keep it cool while I visit Demeter, she gets prissy when you burn her fields.”   
Helios mock gasp, “Heda,that was one time! Decades ago! Oh, man! And I paid her homage already.” Lexa laugh, cheerily and soon animals big and small flocks the abundant soil where she just laid before Eos kissed her awake.

 

“I should be going then, race you momma’s boy?” Eos nudging her baby brother, and then bolting away in a flash.

 

And with that the twins are gone, leaving the earth goddess to ponder and drink in the vast earth surrounding g her. Smoothing her dress, she walked upon the soil and every grass and every bud bloomed. Trees sweating in dew where her hands touched, she watched above her as Helios and his sister danced merrily in the sky.

 

There were no clouds, the sky was bluer today, so Lexa, the earth goddess made an extra effort to make the ground greener, healthier.

 

She heard water nymphs calling her further to the woods, ah she needs to bathe, and she was on the ground sleeping for seventeen months. Anya, the daughter of the Polys spring god took her hand and led her to the water, where the other Polysidues are also bathing, “Lexa, did you fell asleep in pig sty again? Can’t Morpheus kiss you in some rose field instead?” Anya laughed and the other Polysidues laugh too, while striping Lexa of her gown, naked.   
“Do you want me to banish you to my mother’s kingdom Anya?” She said softly, Anya just shrugged at her threat.   
“Then who else would bathe you and braid your hair? Remember that time Harper’s sisters braid your hair? They put all the flowers in your head, Lexa! Would you trust the wood nymphs again?” Anya eyed her closely. “Besides I am prettier than Echo and Harper”   
Lexa just rolled her eyes, she has a point, she wouldn’t want to walk the earth group d with fucking trees and vines in her head again, so she just flick her wrist and splashed water in Anya’s face.

 

They were laughing too loudly and happily to notice the sky above opening up. It didn’t escape Helios’s bright attention, so he just winked at the sky goddess’s bemused expression and thought to himself, _Ah this will be interesting_. So he closed his eyes and summoned his brothers and sisters, soon bets are placed.

 

How will the Sky woo the elusive earth?

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Some days she wished she could just tune out the noise in her head. For even if she take their voices, she could still hear their thoughts if they so wished. These are among the gift and the curse she has to share with her kind. And at the rate of the argument at the table, it is not going to end soon, she couldn`t drown them out, so she just focused more on the story she is reading. Any other time she`ll find Bellamy and Octavia endearing and entertaining in their bickering, but not today. Sky side eyed them again, and sighed, maybe she could ask Hephaestus to make a gag befitting the Lord and Lady of War, that is if she can persuade Raven out of, which mountain is she hiding from again? Ah, she`ll think of that later.

 

 

Many times they have been called gods, deities, even angels and demons depending on how benevolent they become, or not. Mortals loved them to the point of madness. Some say that when their kind falls in love to a mortal they become mortal and give up their immortality. And very few of them cross the line. To give up immortality is to give up their being, what they are. They will lose their memories and knowledge, probably because the power cannot be beholden to a mortal`s mind, that could make the mortal be driven to madness. She`s really not sure. As deities, their memories are clearer, sharper.

 

They knew no limitation of time and space, being able to transport themselves to incredible distances with just thought. At will, they can assume any form, they can be invisible. Each of them possessed individual beauty, strength and influence. They can influence other deities of their kind but they can also let go of the influence at will. The only strong and unbreakable influence known to both mortals and deities alike is Eros.

 

There were several different theories of their originality, where they came from and how they are formed. Versions are altered and have been told in a thousand or more different ways. Some stories say there were only two Primodials known who walked in an endless land, a garden or a firm flat surface, where they never meet. They have lived alone, one created light and everything bright because it feared the shadow and unknown. Out of will and thought, Nontu created light and fire that keeps on burning even if Nontu `s eyes are closed. But it burned too bright for Nomon, the one who dwells in the shadows.

 

Nomon loved to sleep, keeping eyes closed but consciousness and thought is always awake. When Nontu created light, Nomon slid further into the darkness where, by determined will created clouds so thick only a spot of light illuminated the realm. Terra was pleased and slept again.

 

A hundred years pass since the creation of night and day, but Nontu and Nomon still haven`t met. Deities do not feel fear or anything unpleasant thought, whoever they both think something is missing. Nontu represented being more refined, prideful and mighty omnipresence just like the light, sought and opened thought and from Nontu, wisdom was born. Nomon, represented life and nutrishment, for where Terra`s hand touch everything blooms, everything comes to life, thus why the flower buds bloom at night, or mortals needed sleep in order to grow and mature in their life cycle. And from Nomon, the earth was born. Nontu represented father in many forms of stories while Nomon represented mother, but being able to take any kind of form they will makes them not conformed in representing sex.

 

 

Centuries now passed, Nontu was walking, he did not notice a protruding stone and fell on his face flat on the ground. He was to strike his fist to the ground that will surely destroy it but wisdom tickled his nose. The ground smelled _nice_ wisdom said. Nontu fisted the soil underneath his palm, the ground was dark in contrast to his pale skin, he took the soil to his nose and sneezed, it smells fragrant. Like a freshly chopped leatherwood, there were a few flower buds, in various colors, Nontu frowned, is there something else in this realm? Could it be possible?

 

Nontu ran, and ran and ran around the vast land, for days, for weeks for years Nontu ran. Trying to search another living entity, he found none.

 

When Nontu, heavy hearted and exhausted slumped back down to the ground, back against a mighty boulder, the ground shook lightly, but he didn`t mind. There was no one there, he was alone. He closed his eyes and his hair as light as the day he created fall unto his frowning face.

 

Nomon shook awake. The force of the boulder touched her shoulders. Is there somebody out there? Should she find out? Should she open her eyes? Her thoughts were answered when she heard the most beautiful melody in her existence.

 

The sound was deep, resonating, gently caressing Nomon awake. At first Nomon did not understand the words that are forming until something nudge her thought, declaring himself as Wisdom.

 

_Yumi na teik won sonraun au?_

_Medo ste thonken_

_Medo drein au_

_Oso kik raun_

_Ogeda, soulou_

_Ai laik yu gona_

_Ai na get raun, you_

_Yumi na teik won sonraun au?_

_Ai keryon gyon op_

_Ai keryon g’ breik au_

_Pas skaikrasha_

_Klin tristraka_

_En houd don gon_

_Hosh trashsaka_

_Yumi na teik won sonraun au?_

_Houd na fleim daun_

_Bed’ ge jok au_

_Ai nou fir raun_

_Ai mana jomp in_

_Ai mana wan op_

_Ai don sin y'in_

_Yumi na teik won sonraun au?_

_Jus drein jus daun_

_Ai medo drein au_

 

 

It welled Nomon`s eyes, from where spring water was born, yet again giving another form of creation---

 

 

“Sky! Sky, are you listening?” Bellamy shook her shoulders, not stopping until Sky awakens from her stupor, “I couldn`t drown your noises even if I tried, and yes Bell, Octavia is right, she should be the one to go down to the garden this time.” Sky said in a huff, eyes still trained on the parchment she was reading.

 

Octavia crossed her arms on her chest and lifted one brow, looking pleased, Sky took her side this time, there won`t be any more wars. “Bel, you can chase other deities up here that is, if there are some who are still willing to be fooled by your false promises.”

 

“Sky, you can`t be serious!”

 

If Bellamy wasn`t the feared god of war, known as both Ares and Mars to mortals, Sky would think that he was a whining little boy. “Believe me, Bel. I`m about to dump Mount Vesuvius on your heads, you guys keep this up. Why are you arguing who will go to the Idon anyway?”

 

“Because Bel is trying to catch some wood deity he saw while he went apple picking yesterday. But we both know he is to be ai niron. ”

 

“Then let me go back to Idon and I will prove you wrong, sestra”

 

“You Bel? Nah, you stood there like a gushing idiot you didn`t even ask his name!”

 

“Then tell me what`s his name!”

 

“Will not!”

 

They are back at it again. Sky does not know why and how she can put up with both of them, maybe Raven is only right she hid away, she thought given a chance, she would do the same, but then again who will keep the two deities of war behaved? One is already terrible, she doesn`t know what will happened if both ran amuck.

 

Sky doesn`t understand why they always argue, was it because their representation to folklore or it was just born to them. Octavia is also known as the daughter of wisdom, one of the most ancient beings. And her brother Bellamy is also known as crafty and cunning, but they are now known only as lord and lady of discord, where many a mortal men fought for.

 

She rolled the parchment, she will never be able to finish the story,maybe she can have a drink and go find some place with less noise. The Idon? She thought not, she will not go down to Idon. A few have gone down only to give up their immortality or influence because they have found hodnes. No, not Sky. _Hodnes laik kwelnes_

 

 

“Look at him, he is strong and fast. I could persuade him to live up here.” Bellamy`s voice is booming, overpowering Octavia`s. Bellamy waved his hand and it showed a man, sitting by the spring water`s edge, with bemused look and with a strange instrument press to his lips, the Polysidues dancing, their intricate braids separate them from other nymphs, the daughters of Titus, the deity of the spring. It almost made Sky look away, _almost_ , until her eyes feasted strong shoulders, arms reaching up over her head, and if only Bellamy influenced the sound, Sky was sure the melodious laugh coming from the soft curve of the woman`s mouth, is all she needed to drown the twins` banter. And she was drawn to the woman`s gaiety.

 

“I will go to Idon myself. The two of you stay here.” Sky said in finality.

 

 

Both Octavia and Bellamy stop abruptly mid bantering. “That`s final.” Sky said with tone both twins would never dare question. Sky did not notice the Sun standing in the corner, studying her with curious but with known mischief. _Ah this will be interesting_

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t own any of the characters, events, ancient associated lore, phrases or quotations.   
> This story is unbetaed, any any mistake is mine. Any constructive feedback is welcome. I`d be happier if you`d like me to know what you think. Or at least leave a kudos. This story is for non profit and pure entertainment only. Inspired mostly by ancient greek lore, mixed with some Clexa lovin`. Thanks for reading!


End file.
